Never Had A Friend Like Me
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: This is a story that we all know but I give Genie someone to love. This is my first Aladdin Fanfiction
1. Estrella

Estrella looked at Aladdin as they walked to the cave of wonders. She was scared she never been away from Agrabah before. But she been friends with Aladdin for years ever since he's mother passed away.

Abu was being himself when Aladdin found Carpet and then the lamp. Estrella watched Aladdin not watching what Abu was doing when all the sudden.

" ABU NO!" Aladdin yelled as Abu looked at him with a smile putting the red Ruby back

But it was to late all the sudden the cave said "INFIDEL! you have touched the forbidden treasure!"

Estrella couldn't hear the rest cause Aladdin immediately grabbed her with the lamp and Carpet got them flying off. Once they reached the hole where the old man was waiting for them he grabbed the lamp then grabbed Aladdin's arm about to kill him. Abu bit the old man's hand he dropped Aladdin and Estrella fell right behind him good thing Carpet caught them.

Once Estrella woke up she was staring at a blue Man with a black beard who was talking to Aladdin. Estrella sat up looking around and Aladdin looked at her.

"Oh, Genie this is Estrella she's my best friend." Aladdin introduced her to Genie and she smiled

"Nice to meet you, Genie." Estrella said sweetly and her green eyes looked at Genie

Genie did his impressions as he sung you ain't never had a friend like me. Estrella watched in wonder and amazement. After that was over Aladdin started to be a smartalec and then Genie got him out of the cave without making a wish.

Author's Note:

This is my first Aladdin Fanfiction so please be nice.


	2. Stop touching my girl!

Days passed Genie and Estrella got closer. His jokes and magic really amazed her. She loved every minute of his personality till one day.

" Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! Genie said as he turned into a one-man band. He sees Aladdin walk away with his head hung.

Genie stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Aladdin. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and he look through them.

" Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next" Genie asked as Aladdin looked at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Genie again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled

Estrella looked at Genie and then Aladdin confused what was going on.

"Aladdin." Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime." Genie said so hoping Aladdin would release him and he looks at Estrella

" Genie...I can't." Aladdin said as Estrella got closer to her friends and her green eyes soften

"Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free."Genie said grabbing Aladdin's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Aladdin pulls away as Estrella giggled at Genie doing that

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry--I really am. But they want to make me sultan--no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin." Aladdin said sadly and Estrella placed her hands on her hips angrily

Estrella was about to say something when Genie stopped her.

" Al, you won!" Genie said as he looked at Aladdin

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." Aladdin said as Estrella watched her best friend break his word and looks at Genie

" Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Genie said Sarcastically and says the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the lamp

After there little fight Estrella grabbed Aladdin mad at him and he looked at her.

" What?" Aladdin asked as Estrella glared at him and she sighed

" Aladdin you promised him...I can't believe you would take back your word. You need to make this right." Estrella said as Aladdin nodded sadly and knew she was right

Aladdin walked away from Estrella to think but then he heard Jasmine's voice and ran off. Estrella stayed in the room touching the lamp wanting so much to see Genie to comfort him. All the sudden something covered her eyes and she let out a scream but her mouth was suddenly covered to.

Estrella couldn't see anything but she could hear a voice once the blindfold was removed she saw Jafar her eyes widen and there was Genie.

" Such a beautiful woman~" Jafar said touching Estrella's face and Genie got mad at him touching her

" Don't you dare touch her!" Genie said as Estrella's green eyes looked at him she

was scared and Jafar gripped her face hard

Genie could feel his blood boil as Jafar was clearly hurting Estrella for the fun of it. Genie wished with all his might that he could break one Genie law about killing someone cause he wanted to kill Jafar. As Jafar made his first wish he sent Aladdin somewhere, turned the tiger into a kitten, turned The Sultan into a jester and as for Princess Jasmine she was put into a red outfit as Jafar's servant. Jafar no longer has interest in the princess no he wanted Estrella she was far more beautiful then the princess. He didn't understand why Aladdin wanted the princess and not this beautiful desert flower.

Jafar put his hand underneath Estrella's chin and Estrella looked at him in fear. Genie grew mad at him touching Estrella again and then Jafar pulled Estrella close to him.

" Now my dear, I want you to become my Queen rule over Agrabah with me." Jafar said making a crown appear and Estrella made a face of disgust

" Never!" Estrella said yanking herself away and sneered at Jafar


End file.
